The Raven Prophecies: The Assassin of Azarath
by Zoe Rose
Summary: When Raven was born, Fear had spread throughout Azarath turning the once peaceful society upside down. 17 years later, an assassin is sent to Earth to kill Raven to prevent an ancient prophecy.


A/N This is something I wrote a long time ago, or at least, the first five chapters of part two (part one will be a re-write). Part one is actually a prologue or sorts and it takes place on Azarath so the first three chapters will not have the other Titans so please bear with me. I just feel a need to start off with Raven's past, it will make things clearer later on. Just to warn you, there are no 'pairings' in this, except there may be, like in the show, hints, but for now, nothing more. This said, _I hope you will read and review_. I'm still unsure of whether I'll continue, I'm quite busy and this is a big project, but I will _definatly _continue if you, the readers want me to!

Please note that my rendition of Raven's past is my own. I've refered to details that are canon for some things, but for the sake of this story, I've deviated a lot of things about her past.

This is dedicated to any avid Raven fan, particularly **Instant Coffee**, for being the coolest person on the net and an inspiration, and to **Raven A. Star** for writing so much. Sooner or later I'm going to check out your stories, there are so many, and I don't have much time to read. One day though, I promise!

Note Teen Titans are not mine. Delys (prnounced De-leese), Maldikai, Kiku, Javien and any other name that might pop up that you don't recognize are mine. If you, for whatever reason want to use them, please ask first. I will most likely say 'yes'.

On with the story!!!

* * *

_And the demon Trigon shall take on a virgin bride from the parallel world and sire a hybrid child: half-human, half-beast. The child will grow to be great and powerful and shall rise up to bring forth the second age, which will be known as the Age of Darkness. He will banish humanity to the underworld where he will rule alongside his father with a cold heart, a corrupt mind and an iron fist."_

_-The Book of Metrion: The Clandarcane Verses_

**Part One: Azarath**

**Chapter One: **

The day had come at long last. A day that many had anticipated for centuries. A day to fear. A day to curse.

Early that morning, Arella Roth, the lost, lonely and suicidal young woman, new to Azarath went into labour.

Only a handful of people knew about the abomination, the hybrid-child that resided in the young woman's womb. Of that small group of people, there was great debate going on, even as the seventeen year old mother to be was in labour. What were they to do with the demon-child?

With some, the answer was easy. Kill it. Kill it before it has a chance to unleash it's terror. That was the most popular answer, which, to the High Priestess Azar, was ironic. The concept of execution was foreign to their minds. Most Azarathians were pacifists, and the people of the Temple dedicated their lives to maintaining a peaceful society filled with love, patience, acceptance and contemplativeness. And yet, as Azar stood in the fellowship hall days before, when the identity of the father of Arella's baby was revealed to the High Council, their was no hesitation on the lips of her closest clergy.

"Kill the beast."

"This 'beast' you speak of is my son!" Arella argued, placing her hand on her swollen belly, taking a painful delight in feeling the baby kick. As much as she feared the child she bore, whom she was certain that, because of the prophecies, was a son, she couldn't help but feel the strong link between them­­--- the powerful link between mother and child. Maternal instinct had taken over her and as much as she had once wished to abort her baby, she could no longer bear the thought of losing him.

The woman who spoke those harsh words, Kiku Boré replied thickly, "That child you are carrying will bring forth chaos one day, and you know it! The Great Metrion prophesied long ago that the demon Trigon would take on a virgin bride who would bear him a hybrid-son who will be known as the Bane of Azarath! You know this Arella. Do you really wish to help bring forth the Age of Darkness?!"

Azar jumped. She had rarely heard a harsh word spoken in her Temple, and she never heard anyone raise their voices within the Temple walls, and yet Kiku spoke so passionately and fiercely that the physically and emotionally fragile Arella sank into her chair, her eyes glistened with tears.

"I know," Arella sobbed, burying her face in her hands, "I don't want that to happen but... I... I don't want to lose him either."

"Kiku, this Temple is a house of serenity and meditation so with all do respect, I do not appreciate you speaking in such volumes in here," Azar said calmly.

"That _thing_ you carry could destroy us all, it can and it _will_ unleash hell for Azarath and for Earth if you let that so called _child_ live," Kiku spat, ignoring her superior.

"You too are a mother Kiku!" Interrupted a young woman with two small boys by her side, each holding a hand, as they slowly entering the room. "Try to understand where Arella is coming from, as a mother."

The older of the two boys, Javien rushed up to Kiku's side. Kiku took him into her arms like any loving mother would and held him, "My, you are growing to be such a big boy!" Kiku smiled at her son, grunting because of his weight, he smiled and wiggled out of her arms, instead choosing to hold her hand, "I will have you know Delys, it is because of my son that I think a hasty execution is in order, the moment he is born. Think of your own son."

Delys tightened her grip on her own son's hand gently and protectively, kneeling beside him, "I do. That is why I think we should spare the life of Arella's own. I don't want Maldikai," she stole a glance at her pride and joy and hugged him, "or Javien or any child to grow up in a world where their leaders are willing to take the life of an innocent child out of fear! It goes against everything we stand for!"

"And just what are you doing here Delys?" Kiku asked icily, "You are not part of the Council. You have no place here right now."

"I invited her," Arella stated simply. Delys and Arella had formed a close bond since Arella had been entrusted to her care after arriving on Azarath. While everyone, even Kiku had been warm and inviting, Delys and her five year old son Maldikai had quickly become the family Arella never had. Having known each other for only three months, Arella and Delys had quickly adopted each other as sisters. Delys was the first to find out about Trigon, making her the only non-council member to know. Arella did not want to be alone during this debate.

"You are not at liberty to invite others to this Council meeting," the Esteemed President and Head Councilmen Bordon Bundash snapped.

Arella's face turned to a scowl, she stood up and said defiantly, "With all do respect sir, since we are discussing the fate of _my_ child I think I have every right to invite whomever I want!"

"She has a point," Azar stated gently, "Even so, this is no place for children. Delys please take..."

A sudden groan from Arella stopped Azar mid sentence. Arella clutched her stomach and cried out painfully as Delys and Azar rushed to her side. Beads of sweat began to drip down her forehead and screamed.

"Arella is it... are you...?" Delys asked.

Arella shook her head, "No....I...I don't know... something is wrong...." she screamed again, it was not the scream of a mother about to give birth, it was filled with terror and pain. Arella's eyes widened in horror before she fainted, falling into the arms of her best friend.

"Delys, take Arella to the infirmary, call Sister Foray," Azar ordered, but Delys was already on her way, her small son following close behind. Surprised by Arella's sudden episode, Azar turned to the Council, "I think it would be wise to continue this later, after Arella is tended to, besides, this is clearly becoming out of hand. We've heard two valid opinions, now I think it is time to meditate on it."

Brodon sighed, "Very well. The Council will reconvene first thing tomorrow."

Azar nodded curtly and went to check on Arella, rolling her eyes in disgust when her back was turned.

It was hours before Azar and Delys could learn what was wrong with Arella. Her pregnancy was much harder on Arella than most expectant mothers, and the complications had left her bedridden and unable to bear more children. Fearing, and not knowing the immediate fate of the child in her womb made the news devastating to Arella, but Delys and Maldikai provided comfort and Azar eased her fears with reassuring wisdom. Not all hope was lost. Not yet.

The following days until she went into labour were spent in Arella's room where Delys would keep vigil, ready to take care of her invalid friend at any time. Maldikai would stay nearby, often playing in the corridors outside with Javien, but he would frequently come and check up on Arella. Azar, when she wasn't dealing with the Council or tending to her duties as the High Priestess would join them in keeping Arella company.

On one such occasion, Azar seemed to be angry and troubled, and it was easily seen though her face was almost always stoic. She came in to see Maldikai with his hand and cheek on Arella's belly. His blue eyes were filled with sincerity, wisdom and delight.

"Hi Azar!" he said, not moving.

"What's troubling you?" Delys asked, immediately seeing the look on the old woman's face.

Azar sighed, "I will talk about it later." She motioned to the little boy still feeling the pregnant woman's stomach.

"She kicked!" he squealed in delight.

Delys embraced him, kissing his cheek, "She did, did she?" she asked as Maldikai giggled and wiggled out of his mother's arms. "And how do you know it's a she?"

Maldikai shrugged and replied as though the answer was completely obvious, "She told me."

"And what else did she tell you?" Azar asked with a smile, looking at the five year old curiously.

"I can't tell. It's a secret," he whispered.

The three women laughed, though Arella was quite subdued, exhausted from fever, pain and lack of sleep. Her dreams had been haunted by the memories of Trigon and by terrifying images of a blood red rose turning black and wilting, and a tree that spontaneously bursts into flames, and a dove transforming into a raven and perching on the demon Trigon's shoulder. All the while a booming voice would echo through her mind, speaking a language she didn't understand that did not sound like anything on Earth or Azarath. The dreams confused her, terrified her, but she dared not talk about them lest they hinder her chances of saving her child..

"Hey Maldi, why don't you go play with Javien? I saw him not to long ago," Azar suggested.

Maldikai looked to his mother who nodded and Arella who warmly encouraged him to go play. "OK, bye Azar, bye mom! Bye Arella!" he paused, "See you later baby girl!" Maldikai obediently left the three women alone.

Delys shook her head, "Maldi is so convinced that you're having a girl."

Closing her eyes Arella smiled weakly, "I'd hate to disappoint him when I have a boy."

"Arella..." Azar said softly, with a hint of frustration and sadness, "Things don't look good for you and your child."

"What do you mean? Has the Council ruled in favour of execution? That's not fair! He's mine!" Arella cried. "It shouldn't be up to them!"

"They haven't decided anything concrete yet. I've been convincing them to wait," Azar replied, "But the people know. Someone has started spreading rumours that the Bane of Azarath is on his way. The news is spreading fast."

"Who told?" Delys demanded.

"I have my suspects," Azar replied darkly, "And this angers me because the first thing the Council decided was to keep this whole affair clandestine. The people are afraid, though no one knows the facts or the details, they are demanding that something be done."

"And...?" Delys asked.

"The Council will make its decision tomorrow," Azar replied, "Now that the people know something, I don't think my speaking on your behalf will make a difference anymore. I'll keep trying to convince them to wait, but I think the majority of the Council has already decided. I'm sorry."

It was the following day that Arella started going into labour. Instead of postponing the meeting until after Arella's child was born, the Council continued their debate.

Bordon Bundash gave the Council one chance to say their final thoughts on the matter uninterrupted. Because of the circumstances, they allowed Delys to come in and speak for Arella as the other Sisters watched over her.

"Like I said before, killing an innocent child out of fear goes against what we at the Temple stand for. It is not our way to murder. I think, as does Arella, we think that any child raised in a loving, stable, peaceful home can be taught to be good. Isn't that the philosophy of almost everyone here in Azarath? We should allow Arella's child the chance to be good." Delys said.

"The child is a monster! A demon!" Kiku hissed, "It may act good, but that does not change the fact that it will have powerful evil dwelling inside it! The 'Book of Metrion' is clear that Trigon's child will unleash terror, open the gates of hell and bring forth the Age of Darkness! We must not let that happen, so even if we do let Arella's child live, and it does prove to be 'nice', it will still prove to be more evil than anything else!"

There was a loud murmur of agreement.

"We have to kill him before he can kill us!" another Council member shouted.

"Anything to prevent the Prophecy from happening!" another agreed.

"But if we kill Arella's son to prevent the prophecy, what's to stop Trigon from making more children?" Delys asked.

"We'll stop them too!" Kiku replied.

Bordon turned to Azar, "What do you have to say?"

The older woman sighed, "Delys is right. Killing an innocent child goes against everything we stand for. It is not our way. The purpose of the Council is to maintain and represent our moral principals, not break the rules and teachings of our ancestors."

"Allowing the abomination to live and unleash terror, that's worse!" Kiku snapped. "The child is a demon, one can hardly call that innocent."

"So far the only crime this unborn child has done was be conceived," Azar said, "That is not the proper grounds for execution."

"Look how Arella suffers already because of that thing!" Kiku snapped. "Never before have I seen a woman go through so much torture during pregnancy!"

After a moments silence Azar continued, "Contrary to what you all say, I think this matter should wait. We should allow Arella's son a chance to prove he can be good."

"Don't be deceived Azar," Graydon replied, "If we allowed the child to live, it would be much harder to defeat it when his true demonic nature begins to show. We cannot allow the Age of Darkness to come, and the only way to prevent that is to destroy the spawn of Trigon."

There was a murmur of agreement among the council.

"So it is agreed then..."

"Wait," a deep, melodious voice said. The voice belonged to Cassya the Grand Oracle. She had not spoken throughout any of the meetings, rather she had been hovering three feet above her pillow in deep meditation, yet all the while she listened to all that was said. Everyone turned to listen to what the ageless, yet ancient woman had to say. "There is something no one has yet taken into consideration. There is something about Lady Arella's child that we have not anticipated. It may turn out to be a blessing or a curse. Only time can tell what that will be. We must be patient and spare the child's life...for now."

There was another angry pause. Delys and Azar relaxed and were soothed by the Oracle's words. No idle word ever left the Oracle's mouth. She lived a life of silence and only spoke when it was absolutely important. The words of the Oracle was always considered Sacred, and while the Oracle herself was not in a position of power, those in power always followed her advice. However, as Arella's cries of labour could be heard echoing through the room, the Council began to argue again.

The High Priestess was appalled by the Council. This wasn't like them. She had never seen such fear in their souls. They were so tainted with fear and hatred for the unborn child that they completely disregarded the advice of the Grand Oracle. Never before had Azar seen anyone ignore the Oracle's words. They quickly were turning into the people that their ancestors had run away from centuries ago when they arrived on Azarath. Blind, selfish, irrational beings driven by negative emotion.

Trigon's child wasn't even born yet, and the demon had already planted his seed of evil on Azarath. It's name was Fear.

Bordon reluctantly ruled that until they find out what the Oracle was referring to, that they would refrain from making any decision.

That evening, Arella finally gave birth. To the surprise of everyone except Maldikai, and perhaps the Oracle, Arella did not have a son as expected. Instead she had a girl.

Raven.


End file.
